Someone For Everyone
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: You can't help who love. You cannot fight it nor escape it. Love is very unpredictable. Your heart will choose someone who seems so opposite of you. Someone you didn't even think was an option.Kagome found that out the hard way.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, long time no see. Well it's been about 5 years since I've fell down the well and into the f b past and about 3 years since Naraku's death. A lot has changed since then.

Miroku and Sango got married 3 months after the battle and had the cutest twin girls and one newborn little boy. Shippo is no longer that sweet little furball that loved being in my arms. Nope, my little boy grew up and I'm proud of him. He's know 15 and a skilled fighter. He has even gotten better with his kitsune magic.

Speaking of magic, I haven't been idle either. My miko magic has came a long way as well, but you would never guess who taught me how to get them under control.

You're probably wondering what came of me and Inuyasha, . . .

Well guess you're gonna have to read to find out.


	2. Chapter 1:The Journey

She was beyond pissed as she stormed through the woods.

' _The audacity of that idiot_ ' she couldn't understand how one person could be filled such stupidity, cold-heartedness and selfishness.

' _I'm almost 20 stuck in the past with no way home and he had the balls to say my place is at the village close to him'_ she was soon regretting her decision.

Miroku and Sango had each other plus their kids, Inuyasha has Kikyo, even Shippo AND Kaede has someone.

Why is it that she had to suffer the loneliness and anger seeing them so happy but she could never find someone just for her.

She was too lost in her thoughts to realize she had company. She came out of her day dream feeling the branch she was on was now occupying two.

She turned to see golden pools clash with her cerulean ones.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru" she sighed dropping her barrier.

Ever since Naraku was vanquished, he came around a little more often than none. He started to leave Rin under Kaede to learn about herbs, medicine, and healing. He would come by to check in on her progress and leave gifts from time to time.

But more recently, the majority of the time he would come and indulge her in conversations, sometimes he would just sit next to her.

She didn't know what to make of it so she just let it be and didn't think anything of it.

She felt him take a seat next her.

 _ *****Sesshomaru's POV*****_

I watched as the idiotic half brother of mine run his mouth as always. And like always he got the Miko's wrath.

"GO TO HELL YOU STUPID DOG SIT SIT SI SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT" If I didn't know any better, by the depth of that hole, I would say he was almost there.

I watched as the miko ran with grace and speed into the forest.

She has grown within the 5 years of being here. She now stood 5'8'' with her midnight blue hair stopping mid back. She was no longer that naive weak little girl that stood in my way. She is very intelligent to the point I began to converse with her. She kept up well. Now that she has her miko powers under control, she was stronger than the un-dead miko. But the best thing about the miko was that the feelings she had for my half brother were no more.

I left in search of the miko.

I found her easily sitting up in a tree.

She has yet to notice my presence. Usually I don't care for her to be so oblivious but I sense she has a barier up. A strong one at that.

I watched as her eyes clashed with mine.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru" I did not like the way that came out.

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

"Miko, do you not wish me here" he commented with his usual toe of voice.

"It's not that Sesshomaru" she sighed looking up at the sky "I can't stay here anymore" she said softly.

"Want do you mean by that, I thought the well was sealed"

He did not know what she meant. This village was her home, she had no other that he could recall.

"I mean there is nothing keeping me here any longer. I don't have someone to love me like the others and it is rather depressing seeing them so happy"

She let out a dry chuckle before turning to her companion.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've decided that it's time for me to leave the village and go out on my own"

"And where will you go"

"Wherever the Kami's take me I suppose, who knows I might meet someone or I may take Kouga up on his offer' she said jokingly.

He did not find that amusing at all as he let a growl of displeasure loose.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru"

"I am fine Miko, it is of no concern"

"Well" she said getting up "Guess it's time to break it to the others" and with that she jumped down with Sesshomaru not so far behind.

' _This may work in my favor'_ Sesshomaru thought following behind his conquest.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories heartache

Today started the beginning of Kagome's journey.

"You sure you wanna do this Kagome" said woman smiled at her worried sister before replying

"Yes Sango, this is long overdue" she sighed softly "I love that all of you have found happiness. I won't have that if I stay here"

Kagome has had many suitors but none of them came close to the feelings she used to have for Inuyasha. She wanted someone who would make her forget her ignorance in the pursuit of the Hanyou's heart.

She wanted someone who could override all those feelings. But mainly, she wanted love. Someone to love her for her not her powers, looks, nor assets. She longs for someone to see her just for her not a look alike.

Speaking of look alikes.

"Kagome" she turned to see Kikyo walking towards her with a little bundle in her arms.

She no longer felt that way towards the Hanyou but it still hurts a little seeing the little family so happy.

After the final battle, she saw how broken Inuyasha became. She knew then and there that she lost him forever, only to realize that she never truly had him in the first place.

 _ ******* Flashback *******_

 _She watched as her best friend became withdrawn from everyone. It's been almost a month since Naraku's death as well as Kikyo._

 _She was worried about him. He wouldn't eat as much as he usually did nor did he fight with Shippo._

 _He would just shrug it off and go back to his thoughts._

" _Inuyasha"_

 _This was her last chance. If it didn't work then she knew what she had to do, but she wouldn't like it._

 _She took a seat next her Hanyou lover._

" _What is it Kagome" he sighed not looking at her._

" _Well Inuyasha, we've been friends for a long time now" she began. She was so nervous she began to feel herself sweat._

" _And o-o-over the years, I feel as if we have g-grown closer" her heart was now beating 10x stronger._

 _By now he was looking at her as blue clashed with gold._

" _What I'm trying to say is that I-I-I love you Inuyasha. I'm IN Love with you"_

 _It felt like forever waiting for a response._

 _She felt tears forming as she looked away ready to leave when she felt a clawed hand stop her._

 _The next thing she knew, she was in his lap feeling his arms wrapped lovingly around her._

" _Inu-" her eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights._

 _He was kissing her. INUYASHA was kissing her, KAGOME HIGURASHI._

 _She came out of her day dream and kissed him back. She felt his hand sliding to her thighs leaving an unbearably hot sensation behind._

 _Her arms were wrapped around his neck lovingly as she played with his ears. She felt his hand go deeper under her kimono._

" _Oh Inuyasha" she moaned as he began loving her neck._

 _She felt shivers feeling his fang graze across her neck._

" _Oh Kami" she moaned softly feeling him play with her nub._

" _I love you Inuyasha"_

 _What came next made her heart freeze over._

" _I love you too Kikyo"_

 ** _****End Flashback****_**

* * *

"Kagome"

"What is it Kikyo" she asked softly.

She couldn't but feel that little green moster creeping into her spirit. That's another reason she had to leave. She hated who she was becoming. Never had she felt so much animostity towards someone out of jealousy.

No one knew what occured between her and Inuaysha that night, so no one knew just how angry she was.

"I hope you find wha you're looking for" she wished sincerly.

Kikyo was actually a kind hearted person without the pressures of being a miko on her anymore. She was free to love, she was free to marry and have kids. But best of all she was FREE.

Even Kagome had to admit that she was a wonderful person.

"Thank you Kikyo" she smiled warmingly.

"Kagome"

That voice did nothing but bring pain and hate but she did not display it.

"Hello Inuyasha" she spoke softly.

"You really don't have t-"

"And why is that" she growled "because I'm so happy being alone, because I love that I may die of old age as life pass me by"

He didn't dare look at her now. He knew what he did was horrible, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Of all people I belive you are least to interfere with my decisions"

She turned to leave but 3 other voices stopped.

She turned to her kids and Kaeda coming towards her.

"Were leaving without saying to goodbye" Shippo growled. No matter how old he got, he was still a mama's boy. He didn't want her to go. He knew he was being selfish but he coudn't help.

He came to close to loosing her to herself.

He didn't know what happened between her and Inuyasha, but she was dangerously depressed. She hid behind training and fake smiles. She would fake eating. When they weren't looking she would toss it.

"You will do well not to growl at your mother kit" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Kagome mama" she looked and saw Rin.

She has blossomed into a beautiful, kind, young lady.

She no longer wore her hair to the side. Her beautiful chest nut hair was know mid back but she kept it in a high ponytail. Her eyes were still that cute puppy dog brown she loved so much. She was two years younger than Shippo and stood 4'10''.

"Kagome mama I will miss you" she said giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you as well child"

"Thank you Kaeda, I will miss all of you, but I'll be back to visit when I can"

Shippo walked up to her and gave her hug not wanting to let go.

"I love you son, and I WILL be back" she said motherly hugging him back.

"Take care of yourself, promise me" he said seriously with those emerald green eyes boaring into hers.

"I promise" and with that she gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

 _'I'll be back'_


	4. Chapter 4: Kouga

**Chapter 4:**

It has been almost a week since Kagome started her new venture alone.

Alone.

That was one word she has always felt a connection with even before the feudal era. She always felt lonely when in her time because there was always a void in her life. She always felt incomplete like she didn't belong.

She was beginning to believe she had no purpose. The jewel is done and Naraku is gone. What was left besides aging then death.

' _Oh Kami, when did I become so morbid'_ she thought bitterly.

"Come on Higurashi, snap out it" she commanded "This isn't you" she growled annoyed at her thoughts.

She was soon interrupted feeling something or someone coming towards her. And it was face.

She got into position but soon relaxed seeing a familiar sand tornado coming towards her.

"So whats my woman been up too"

' _Wow'_ she thought with a slight blush. He's getting better, she noticed once she realized their positon.

He held her with both arms wrapped around her waist making her hold on by wrapping her arms around his neck as he dipped her back.

"HEY SISTER"

She looked around him to see Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them waving happily.

"Oh hey guys, how you been"

* * *

"So you left the others to try and find a mate" Ginta asked after she finished her story.

"I guess you could say that" she blushed looking away.

"What t-" she felt a hand under her chin next thing she knew she was facing Kouga.

Blue clashed with blue.

"You can always come to me Kagome" he whispered softly in her ear as he kissed her neck.

' _Oh god'_ she moaned inwardly. Koga sent shivers through her.

She had to admit, in the last two years since Narakus death, Koga has grown up alot.

He was less brash and less naive. He would think things through rather just dive right in. He even cooled down the ' _You're my woman'_ act. He gave her space and room to breathe rather than being so clingy and protective.

She couldn't help but realize how they were now alone.

"Kouga" she whispered brokenly feeling herself getting a little wet.

"Hmm" he groaned not letting up.

"Kouga stop" but she wasn't helping the case by wrapping her arms around him and leaning in.

He played with her a little while longer before letting up and looking her in her eyes.

The same eyes that never fails at making him feel blessed just because he knew someone like her truly existed.

She couldn't help but take in just how much his appearance alone has changed.

He was a lot more muscular but nothing bulky. If she had to describe it, she would say he and Sesshomaru had the same body build.

She knew he had blue eyes but never realized just how deep they were. She would find herself getting lost in them unconsciously.

"Huh what"

She heard him laugh before responding "I said are you okay" he chuckled.

She was now in full realization at their position.

She was now fully in his lap with her arms around him. He held her up with one arm on her back and the other under her kimono with his hand on her thigh.

"Oh god" she freaked jumping up and fixing herself. She looked up and saw Kouga looking at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Oh shut up Kouga" she growled.

He got up and walked towards her.

Each step he took, she took one back until she found herself up against a tree.

' _Damn'_

He stopped in front of her and encased her with his arms on either side of her so she couldn't run off.

"Look at me Kagome" he softly demanded.

She looked up with soft beautiful eyes.

"I'm not the same ignorant head strong wolf you knew back then. Just like you, I have grown as well. I understand my feelings a lot more now. I know that I was never truly in love with you because I didn't know you. All I knew was that you were powerful, Beautiful, and can see the Jewel" by now he was once again attacking her neck with kisses.

"But if you allow me" he said in between kisses "I would love to get to know you more to see if I was even on the right track to say I could love you the way I hope" he looked up and had his nose against hers "What do you say Kags, will you give me a chance"

She was a lost for words.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was asking permission. Permission to court her and take it slow.

She was pulled out of her thoughts feeling lips on her own.

The kiss was soft, sweet, passionate, and filled with emotion.

He pulled away slowly and brushed his lips across hers.

"Please Kagome" he whispered "please say yes"

"Y-Y-Yes" she answered.

"Perfect" and like that he took her lips with hers.


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomarus POV

**Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's POV**

Ever since the destruction of the spider demon my workload has decreased tremendously. I leave my advisors in charge of any meaningless paperwork that does not require my time.

I spend time roaming my lands and traveling to the Miko's village.

At first it was solely for the task of checking in on Rin and leaving her with the necessities.

That changed when a certain miko peaked my interest.

She was no longer that naive gullible little girl who was too weak to protect herself. I made sure of that.

After the destruction of Naraku she wanted help in trying to master her powers and learn close combat as well as weaponry.

Considering the times she has been there for Rin, I agreed to teach her as well as her Kit.

They were both fast learners.

But after training was complete, something was wrong.

I began wanting to be around her more often. The palace seemed less lively now that she was gone.

The Great Lord Sesshomaru seeking companionship from some mortal girl.

It is unheard of.

I began coming to the village more frequently when I had time to visit. But it wasn't just for Rin.

I came to speak with the Miko.

For a human, she seemed rather intelligent and she always kept up with our conversations. Sometimes we would have debates on the existence of demons from her time. I am proud to admit she bested me in some of the debates.

I didn't know why this human girl was so intriguing to me until I realized it when I saw her eyes.

I saw her and myself in my palace. She had beauty and grace that rivaled that of the most prestige demoness. She was strong and strong willed enough run the palace in his absence. She had wonderful motherly instincts, so she would make a fine mother for my pups.

That's when I realized it.

I was in love with the Shikon No Tama Miko Kagome.

Unlike my foolish half brother, when I want something I go after it without question but precision.

It has been a week since the Miko has started her journey. I made my decision to meet up with the miko to inform her of my intentions.

I did not like what I have been learning on the way.

People and demons spoke of a courting between a wolf and a miko.

Kouga of Wolf Tribe and Miko Kagome.

I could feel my eyes bleed red as my beast wanted to get out, but I have much control.

As I continued my journey, I considered my options thoroughly. Kagome hated fighting especially when it's over her.

Most would find it an honor but she see's it as a disgrace.

The only honorable decision is to enter a dual courtship.

I began to pick up the trail of Kagome as I followed.

I did not like where it was leading me.

The wolf den of Kouga Wolf.

...

...

...

* * *

Feel free to review on what you think so far. I love recieving feedback because it makes me work harder to improve.

Please and Thank You


	6. Chapter 6: Dual-Courtship

**Chapter 6: Dual Courtship**

 **Normal POV**

"What's going on" Kagome asked a little concerned.

After a week or two of traveling, Kagome came across a few of Kouga's wolves fighting a lesser demon. They knew her immediately before bombarding her with little licks and nips. She decided to follow them to visit Kouga and the others.

It's been about two days since she's been there. Currently the courting couple were in the den laughing and joking around with the rest of tribe when the wolves became uneasy and began growlig lowly towards the entrance.

"Kouga" she asked as he got up.

"Seems like we have company"

Before she knew what happened,the entire tribe got into battling position.

"You have wondered far from your lands Lord Sesshomaru" Kouga said with authority "What honor do I have being visited by you of all Taiyoukai"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome asked "What are you doing here" she asked a little oblivious to the rising tension in the air.

"Miko" he greeted "I have came with a proposition involving you and the. . . wolf" she noticed the disgusted tone he used with the word wolf but didn't pay any mind.

"And what would that be" Kouga wasn't really interested in anything having to do with the dog. Over the years, he have heard how the Killing Perfection began to take to a certain human woman.

At first he assumed they meant his ward, but hearing how casual he and Kagome were, maybe he was mistaken.

"It is something that need not a full audience" and with that he walked off.

"Come on Kouga" Kagome said pulling him along.

The two made it out hand in hand with Kagome leading.

The sight of such affection did nothing to calm his beast.

"It seems word has spread of a Miko and Wolf entering a courtship"

The pink hue on Kagome confirmed such rumors.

"And what of it" Kouga growled standing in front of Kagome.

He finally got the chance he's been waiting for after so long. NO ONE was going to interfere.

"Stand down wolfling" Sesshomaru growled dangerously low.

Sensing the danger, Kagome came and stood in between the two.

"The rumors are true Sesshomaru" Kagome answered "What exactly does that have to do with anything'' she asked politely.

"On further inspection, it seems this Sesshomaru has made an error in his pursuit" he said looking solely at Kagome.

He inwardly smirked feeling the anger radiating of the wolf but mostly the blush coming from Kagome.

"Not being a demon of much affection, this Sesshomaru had not made his intent clear to you Kagome and that fault lies solely on I"

"I-I-Intent" she stuttered taken back.

"I have held feelings for you since the defeat of Naraku. You have matured greatly since being here. You are no longer that gullible little girl who followed my dim-witted brother around. You have became much more intellectual, stronger, and more confident. Those alone attracted me to you. You're more. . . matured appearance was a mere bonus"

Kagome never felt so hot before.

Sure she was attracted to the Demon, but closer or not, Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru. She never in a million years thought she would stand a chance.

Kouga was not liking this one bit but stayed calm for the sake of Kagome.

"It seems you know the status of the relationship between Kagome and I" he growled "So I ask again ,Why Are You Here"

"I have came to ask Kagome if she would like to consider getting involved in a dual-courtship"

That did it. Kouga snapped.

"AND WHY WOULD SHE WANT ANYTHING BEYOND FRIENDSHIP WITH YOU" Kouga roared "TO MY KNOWLEDGE YOU HATE HUMANS AND MIKOS ALIKE"

"That is of no concern of yours wolf. Kagome knows the changes that has overcame me in the last few years and that is all that matters'' growled back.

In the midst of everything, Kagome's head began to spin with all the new information. She didn't know what to do.

She was brought back feeling the danger around her thickened.

Both demons had blood red eyes daring the other to make a move.

"W-w-what exactly is a dual courtship" she asked meekly.

"What" Kouga growled looking at Kagome.

He couldn't believe this. Was she actually considering this ?

"It is as it sounds Kagome" he answered not taking his eyes off the wolf "It is like a normal courtship but with one extra member involve. Not only the wolf, but I as well will court you to see if we are compatible, if we are then we mate" he explained.

"Kagome" said woman turned to face him "Please tell me you are not really thinking about this"

He was furious but hurt was shining bright in his eyes.

"This decision is solely hers to make wolf" Sesshomaru bit out.

"NO ONE IS SPEAKING TO YOU" he bit back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP" Kagome yelled making them wince at the loudness.

"I-I need to think" and without another word she disappeared in a cloud of pink dust.

The two demons were left with each other before Sesshomaru began to leave not listening to anything the wolf was speaking to him.

His business was done.


	7. Chapter 7: Sisterly Advice

**Chapter 7: Sisterly Advice**

"Kagome how do you manage to get yourself into these situations" she sighed.

"I don't know Sango" she sighed laying across her sister's stomach.

The two were outside in a secluded area of the woods not far from the village with trees and fresh grass surrounding them.

"I mean I understand Kouga. He's been after me for a while but for the wrong reasons and there was the huge fact that I was in love with Inuyasha at the time. But now. . ."

Sango didn't miss how her voice was now sweet and happy talking about the wolf.

"But now, it's like he's a whole new Kouga. He doesn't care about my abilities, he's gotten a lot smarter, stronger, considerate, kind and his possessive complex calmed down. Now he just wants me for me and wants to get to know me"

"And Sesshomaru, what of him. When did he start having feelings for you"

When her sister mentioned the most feared demon Lord coming after her heart as well, she nearly passed out. It was no secret that he despised humans with the exception of Rin, but Kagome was a Miko of all things. The number one enemy for any demon.

"He said that it started back when Naraku was defeated and when he started coming around a little more. He said he noticed the changes in me and that's what attracted him"

"What did he mean by changes" Sango asked.

"Like my strength for once. Back then my safety depended on you guys but mostly Inuyasha. Now I'm strong enough to protect myself and an entire village from danger. He said that I became a lot wiser as well. He likes that I could match him in a debate and keep up with his conversations."

"What" Sango asked seeing the big blush suddenly taking over her sister's face.

"He said that my physical appearance has heightened as well"

Kagome now stood 5'8'' with beautiful cerulean eyes as blue as the sea and just as deep. She had beautifully silky midnight blue hair that flew with the wind and fell perfectly down her mid back, but lately she's kept it a high bun to keep it out of her way. Her skin was as soft as a baby's bottom and as clear a cloudless afternoon. Due to the traveling over the years, she developed a flattering light tan.

Everyone noticed her physical changes so Sango wasn't that surprised with that being a reason for the Demon Lord.

"Do you have feelings for him" Sango asked.

"Well" Kagome began "I honestly do not know. I mean he has great qualities such as intelligence and strength. He has wonderful fatherly traits by how I see him interact with not only Rin but also Shippo and Shippo does like him. He has respect and is well respected. Sango the list goes on. So I guess you could say I have feelings for him just never acted on them for obvious reasons"

"Well now that you know the feeling is mutual, do you feel as it could work or at least give him a chance, . . . but before you answer look at their lifestyles. They are both well known Lords who. . ."

"WAIT WHAT" Kagome jumped.

"Kougas a Lord too" she had no idea. I mean the way Kouga acted like he was free and answered to no one made it a little hard for that to be an option.

"Yes he is" Sango answered as if asking where the hell of you been.

"How was I supposed to know" she asked.

"I thought it was obvious with the fact he was prince but had to take over his entire clan when his father passed away and the fact that he calls all the shots, decides who can come and who goes. . ."

"Ok ok ok I guess it was obvious to everyone but me" she mumbled.

"Have you took into consideration of their lifestyles"

"What do you mean" Kagome asked.

"For instance, Lord Sesshomaru. He has a reputation of a merciless killer of any and everything thing that gets in his way. You have seen the way he fights, he's ruthless. And you have seen the way he lives. Can you live with the knowledge that one of your main duties is to run that castle and staff, plan upcoming events on top of helping him with his lesser paperwork. . . The same with Kouga. They share the same duties except Louga is more open with his feelings, he is still a little brash around the edges. Can you live in cave with a bunch of other wolves because privacy within that home is very limited"

As Sango spoke, Kagome began to think at just what position she's in.

She gave a tired sigh and answered.

"You asked if I can handle it. I don't know because I haven't been in either position. You asked who I could see myself with. Well Kouga and I are alike in many ways and Sesshomaru and I are so different that it doesn't make any sense. I know what my heart says but I will give this try" Kagome answered looking distantly towards the sky.

"Let the courting begin"


	8. Chapter 8: Rules of Courtship

**Chapter 8:**

"You have made a decision" It wasn't a question coming from no one other than Sesshomaru.

The three were currently on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Village with her friends behind her.

"I have and I've decided to do the dual courtship" she explained.

"Why are they here" Kouga asked seeing her friends behind her.

"They are here to help me along the way" she began " I came here for advice on the situation. They have made valuable points for each of you. So to make this a little easier, I've decided to do this my way."I see my friends as my family making them very important to me. During this courtship when I am with one of you, the other will be spending time with them, BUT" she emphasized "Though they are all important to me, their are mainly two people who's feedback means a great deal. Getting them on your good side will earn extra points but it won't be the deciding factor. Think of it as a bonus. I won't tell you who they are, so you will have no choice but to be yourselves and they will know if you're faking because they have met both of you before" she instructed

"Another thing" she started "during this courtship there will be no sexual intimacy/ activities other than kissing"

She turned to face them once again.

"I don't see the point in making this a long courtship seeng how we've known eachother for years. I belive two months should suffice"

"Do you two agree" she asked looking at her two handsome suitors.

"Your terms are acceptable" Sesshomaru stated as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Any questions" she asked the two.

"Yay why the hell do I have to do this" Inuyasha mumbled. He was going to continue till the chilling glare from Kagome shut him up.

She turned her attention back to the two demons.

Their expression of dertermination told her all she needed to know.

"Alright this courtship will begin tomorrow morning. While me and Kouga are away Sesshomaru will be here with my friends"


	9. Chapter 9: Day with Kouga

They all sat there in an awkward silence, no one willing to make the first move. No one except Inuyasha that is.

"So Sesshomaru" said Lord did not appreciate the grin on the hanyous' face "how does it feel knowing your future with our Kagome lies solely on the beings before you"

"You seem to misunderstand hanyou" Sesshomaru began "Lady Kagome has a mind of her own and free to do what she wishes. If she were truly the type of person to be so dependent on another's view of someone else than this Sesshomaru would not be wasting his time here with you. Given she has stated that the view of a certain duo is important to her, in the end it will all come down to how she feels"

He began to stand and make his way to the door.

"The fact that none of you are willing to say anything towards this Sesshomaru for the fear of your lives tells me you have your minds made up about this one. And Inuyasha the fact that you believe you have a say her happiness is truly pathetic. You burned that bridge a long time ago" and with that he left.

No one knew what to say out of shock.

Never has the Lord of the West spokenly so freely in one standing before. They believed he was more of a one worded type of guy.

Shippo was the first to break the ice after the Lord left.

"Here you go Inuyasha" Shippo picked something off the ground

"What is it runt ain't shit in that paw of yours"

"Of course it is Inuyasha, it's your face that fell after Sesshomaru put you in your place"

And like that, everyone was laughing.

"You know. He's right" Sango chuckled "we didn't really give him a chance"

"You are right My Sango, our Kagome is counting on us to help her in a life changing decision" Miroku continued.

"Let's get this shit over with" Inuyasha growled still fuming at what his brother said about him. He knew he was right.

Inuyasha led the way as the others followed.

* * *

"How have you been the last few years Kouga" Kagome asked.

The two were in the middle of Inuyasha's forest near the well leaning against the God tree with Kouga's head in her lap.

"It was rather interesting" he answered softly taking in her scent.

' _Sakura blossoms'_

"Care to elaborate" she giggled.

"Ever since you left after Naraku's death I couldn't get you outta my head. You were the first and only woman to avoid my advances. Others would have killed for that attention especially from a Lord. I kept asking myself why. I did everything right. I claimed you in front of my clan, protected you, and brought gifts but nothing."

At this point he was now sitting up looking at her.

Blue clashed with Blue.

"After you left, I had nothing to do but think. Then I realized I was courting you as if you were a demon and not human. The others made me realize I was offending you rather than romancing you. I didn't respect you, your feelings, or your space. I was just thinking of myself and my next conquest but" he paused as he turned to look at the sky deep in thought,

"But the slayer made me realize the biggest mistake I've ever made with you. I made you feel as if I only wanted you for my own gain due to your MIko abilities and your ability to see the shards. I saw you as way to make myself stronger and most feared demon around"

He stopped talking and looked shamefully towards her.

"And for that I am greatly regretful, I never meant for you to feel that way, I was just being stupid"

The more he talked the more Kagome couldn't believe who she was speaking too. This wasn't the same Kouga she first met.

No. This Kouga was wiser, stronger, calm and level headed.

She was brought back hearing beautiful deep chuckle.

"Huh, what" was her brilliant response.

He just laughed softly before repeating himself.

"I said I'm grateful that you gave me this opportunity"

"I am too Kouga" she blushed.

The two began laughing as they took turns talking about their childhood and past.

* * *

As they came into the clearing, Kagome was a little bewildered by the scenery before her.

Her friends were around a fire laughing at the antics of her cute little twin nieces. Inuyasha, as usual was in a tree close to his mate and son. Sango was next to Miroku holding their son as well as Kohaku and Shippo tried their best to gather up the two little troublemakers for bed.

But what got to her was the fact that the two little cuties were now circling around Sesshomaru. As usual his eyes were closed but very aware as he stood grabbing the two kids by the nape of their kimonos and handed them over to Kohaku and Shippo.

Just then Gold met Blue but as quickly as the clasehd, they were interupted.

"I'll see you later Kagome" he said before kissing her cheek softly.

No one saw the smirk the wolf gave knowing that a certain demon Lord was furious but obviously didn't show it.

Said Demon Lord was pulled from his thoughts as the object of his affection began walking towards him.

He didn't appreciate the smell of wolf all over her but he digressed.

"I'm looking forward to our time together tomorrow Sesshomaru, it should prove to be interesting"

"That it shall be Miko" he stood in front of her looking down. He bent and whispered softly in her ear.

"Very interesting indeed" he pulled back smirking at his accomplishment before disappearing into his light orb.

She couldn't believe that his voice alone could make er shiver in want.

' _I wonder if that counts as intimacy'_ she thought feeling a little wet between the legs as she ran to her hut bidding everyone a goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10: Night With Sesshomaru

No matter how much he changed, there's always one thing that will remain.

"DAMN IT YOU FUCKIN WOLF" Inuyasha growled unsheathing his sword.

As usual Inuyasha gets fussy seeing Kouga, whether or not he was there for Kagome.

"I see you haven't changed mutt" Kouga taunted dodging him as he kept mocking him "I would have thought you would have learned how to control that damn sword of yours" he laughed

"WHATS WRONG WOLF" he growled "ALL YOU EVER DO IS RUN ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL"

"There's a difference between running away and strategy" Kouga began "If I wanted to run I would have been gone you dumb dog, but I find it more fun to make you look like tha ass you are"

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" he grolwed.

"All I see is a whiny bitch swinging around a dangerous sword with no controlas he destroys is own village"

And like that, Inuyasha remembered where he was.

He looked around and saw the damages he alone caused. It was nothing severe but the look on his mate's face made him rethink that.

He gulped before putting his sword away and chasing after his pissed mate.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.

Such laughter made Kouga walk his way over to her with a cocky smirk.

"Mi Lady" he said kissing her hand "I assume you slept well"

She just giggled before answering "You will be right my good sir"

The others watched happily seeing their friend so free.

Even after the battle, Kagome would limit herself of anything fun fearing someone will see it as a weakness. So it was refreshing seeing a little bit of the old Kagome. Happy and carefree.

They liked how Kouga can so easily bring that out of her.

One figure on the other hand did not find the display so amusing as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Miko" he greeted.

"Oh Sesshomaru" she smiled walking to greet him "how are you" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru is fairing well, yourself"

"I'm good too" she smiled before looking back towards the others.

"I'll be back later tonight" she waved as the two left in his orb.

"Soooo" Kohaku said looking towards Kouga as Shippo got ready.

"Up for little sparring"

With only a predatory smirk as their warning, Kouga charged straight for Kohaku.

* * *

"Wow" Kagome whispered as they flew through the skies.

"This is beautiful" she couldn't believe how beautiful the Western Lands were from above.

As many times as she's gotten lost or how many trees she ran into, she never would have believed the majority of land were basically wide open spaces with wildflowers growing everywhere.

As she looked in awe at his lands, he couldn't help the swell of pride going through his chest.

He knew how much she loved nature and knowing his lands were the cause of her joy was pleasing to him.

She noticed as they began to land in an abandoned swamp.

There were tall grass and muck everywhere along with frogs and flies all over. In other words it was revolting.

"Umm Sesshomaru" she nearly gagged from the sight.

"Do you trust this Sesshomaru" he asked as they continued to maneuver their way through the swamp in his orb.

"Of course" she said not having to think about it.

"Good" was all he said before they picked up a little more speed.

Almost five minutes later, the two were approaching a cave.

The orb disappeared with them now on foot.

"Eeep" she squeaked as he pulled her into his arms and lifted her bridal style.

The two continued into the cave and came a dead end.

"Uhhh" she said "where are we"

"Somewhere magical" he answered stepping through the cave's wall.

"Oh my kami" she whispered awe struck "this is gorgeous"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Just a few feet in front of them was a gorgeous waterfall. They were somewhere in a secluded area in the woods with nothing but wild flowers, green grass and trees surrounding them. The sky was a beautiful and cheerful blue and no a cloud in sight.

"This. . This is. . " she didn't know what to say. One minute they were in a swamp and the next they were here.

"This is a place I found on my travels. No one knows of it. It is protected by a spell and only this Sesshomaru can get through"

"It's breathtaking"

* * *

"Wow Kouga" Sango began "You have matured over the years.

Since Kagome left Kouga has actually been tolerable.

He helped with Kohaku and Shippo's training and even helped with the twins when Miroku left for the next village.

"What can I say" he grinned "I guess it took for Kagome's absence to help me get my head out my ass" he joked

"Why do you even want Kagome" they turned to see Kikyo walking towards them.

Seeing how her bluntness wasn't exactly welcomed she rephrased it.

"I mean, you don't really know her. All you know is that of which she looks and her powers"

"I think you are the last one to question anyones feelings" he growled,

Since he got here, he could not for the life of him figure out why she of all people was here,

Inuyasha didn't like the look in Kouga's eyes and stood in front of his mate.

"Last I checked, you were nothing but dirt and bones that would hurt Kagome in anyway possible"

The others looked at Kikyo to see her flinch away but she didn't move, yet her eyes told a different story.

"I know what I have done in the past and was forgiven and took advantage of a second chance. Now I ask again, what exactly draws you too Kagome" she repeated.

"Her personality and loyalty"

That took everyone by surprise. No mention of her powers nor appearance of the usual conceited things they were used to hearing from the wolf.

"Kagome has many wonderful traits but her personality and loyalty are what draws me to her. She is kind and obviously forgiving with all thing considering. And though dog breath has done nothing but destroy her trust and heart she remains by his side as a friend. I want someone like that who share mutual feelings of affection"

Though no one showed it, they were all rather surprised.

With that being said, she walked away with the answers she seeked.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Do you know who the people who's opinions will matter most to her ? ? ? ? ?


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

The two were having a wonderful time, neither realized just how late it truly was.

"Wow Sesshomaru, today has been nothing but amazing" she sighed happily as they laid under the stars.

At first arrival, Sesshomaru suprised her with a mini picnic for two. Afterwards they went swimming and played around. She knew he worked out, but those abs, biceps, calves, legs, . . etc, were simply delicious. The fact he thought she had a beautiful body as well did nothing to help her embarassment. He just laughed at her innocence and what an amazing sound that was.

Though they have been friends for the last couple of years, NEVER had she seen this side of him and she loved the idea she was the only one to see it. Not even Rin knew about it and she felt honored.

Now they laid together under the stars with him leaning against the tree and her laying in between his legs as she rested against his chest.

"This Sesshomaru has enjyed your company as well Ka-go-me"

She loved how he says her name. So much intimacy and promise of sinful things laid behind it.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, there's a few things I've wanted to ask you"

He looked down and knew he could never truly hide anything nor deny her nothing with those beautiful eyes working against him.

"It is all about you Kagome, ask what you wish and I will provide an answer"

She smiled and slowly sat up facing him.

He didn't like the distance, how little it was, so he gently took her legs and slid her closer.

"Why do you blush when close to this Sesshomaru" he whispered softly kissing her neck.

Her soft moan were music to his ears.

"I...I...I thought I was asking the questions"

He chuckled and pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"Ask away Kagome"

"OK,. . . . . Have you ever been in love before"

"This Sesshomaru has never felt what he feels for someone else as he feels for you. I have courted many females but never for long. I merely needed release when I came into heat" he answered not feeling ashamed or embarassed of his answer.

"Why do you hate hanyou's and humans so much ?"

"I do not hate ALL humans and hanyou's. . . Humans I dislike because of their nature. They are greedy and unloyal creatures. I have met more than enough who will do anything in order to get what they want no matter who gets in their way. They cheer for eachother downfall and fight due to pure envy. I have met a few who will have many different suitors yet have a family at home unaware of their transgressions." He answered.

Kagome couldn't blame him for that, hell she hated most of her kind as well becasue she couldn't understand the crime they would commit to each other especiallly dealing with family.

"As for hanyou's it is the same. There are some hanyou's this Sesshomaru is proud to call allies but there are those that are weak and naive who only seeks power and wealth to be accepted but cause much destruction and enemies in their venture"

She never really thought of it that way.

"My last question and I think you know what that is. Do you really hate Inuyasha"

"No" he answered firmly.

"I knew it" she smiled happily "but why do you make it seem like you do"

"I do not"

Ok now she was confused.

"Since he was younger, Inuyasha's head has been filled with lies about this Sesshomaru on how much I despised his human blood and mother. He was but a pup so he would not remember the times he was first born I would watch over him and play with him and even help his mother, but soon that came to an end when I became old enough to train for the throne and title of Lord. Thinking he would be a hinderance to this Sesshomaru's lessons, they kept Inuyasha away from me. My father would inform Inuyasha that I was merely busy but it was too late. His head and heart was filled with anger and hurt towards this Sesshomaru. Of course I killed the ones responsible for those lies."

As he went to wipe away the tears that escaped her eyes, he continued to speak.

"But attacks on there lives became daily so my father had them sent away to a human village. I wanted to know where they were but father would not tell me in fear that I may be followed and give away their location. When I heard my father left war in search of his mate I knew something was wrong. My father is not one to back away from challenges. Once I found him, it was too late. Father was dead and Izazyio was as well but Inuyasha was no where to be found. I went in search for him to bring him back to the palace under my protection but I could not find him"

Ha hated how much his brother hated him, but couldn't really blame him because he was hardly there.

"By the time I heard word of him, he was sealed to a tree by a priestess. I couldn't see for myself becasue to many humans were around and I did not want to chance the harm to Inuyasha. I had too many enemies and they, whether human or demon, would use him against me"

"It was after he was released that I knew it was him. The time in the cave was the first time I had seen Inuyasha, but I could tell from his eyes that he despised me and blamed me for the death of his mother"

By now she was full on sobbing. She felt horrible for the two brothers. Set against each other by idiotic rumors and false hate.

"Why did you want his sword"

"I did not. Father left that sword for Inuyasha so he will not be taken over by his demon blood. I knew he would protect it by any means and used that as a training strategy. I wanted to see just how knowledgable he was with the sword. Everytime I came around there was a fire in his eyes that will never die. The desire to see me dead. If I taunted him, it only made him want to train more and become stronger. With every little visit I saw him progressing, but strength is only part of it. He still runs into danger blindly with no plan. Until he learns to use is head I can not have him at the palace"

"What do you mean"

"Inuyasha is very brash and stubborn. He doesn't think before he acts or speaks. I can not have our palace in disarray becasue of that"

She didn't miss how he included her in his future. She just blushed and gave a small smile.

"Why haven't you told Inuyasha any of this"

"Like I said, he is stubborn and more than likely would not believe me"

That was all she had for now.

She just enjoyed the time she had with him and went back to laying on him with his arms around her.

Never had he felt so peaceful. 24/7 he was always on guard no matter what, but right now with her he was relaxed enough to lower his walls and truly show him who he really was.

And ONLY she would see him like this.


	12. Chapter 12:Analysis

Today marked the end of the 1st month of the courtship period and Kagome decided for a little break. She was aware that the two were Lords and had things to tend too. All three agreed on a one week period before commencing with the courtship.

Right now she was out with Sango and Kikyo for a little R&R. The mothers decided to leave the kids with the men while they have a day off to unwind and relax.

"How do you guys feel about Sesshomaru and Kouga" she began as she washed her hair.

"Honestly I don't know" Sango answered "Between Kouga and Sesshomaru, I would have chosen Sesshomaru as a good fit for you but with how mature Kouga has grown over the years, I believe either one would be a good fit for you"

"Ok, how about you Kikyo"

Though the two weren't that close, Kagome saw her as a friend and she makes Inuyasha happy and is a good mother for their son.

"Though I agree with Sango, in the end I believe it comes down to how much tolerance you have for the two"

"What do you mean" she was a little confused by that. She hated cryptic and vague answers.

"Though they are alike, they are very different by nature. Do you find yourself to be a free wandering spirit or are you happy molding yourself to fit someone else's life"

That didn't help.

She knew she wasn't going to elaborate so didn't bother with a follow-up question.

"How are they with the kids. . ."

Kagome went on wanting to know the details of their encounters around the village.

After their little get together the 3 went their separate ways.

"Mama" said woman looked up and saw her son running towards her full speed before gracefully slowing down in front of her.

"Shippo, just the cutie I was looking for" she said giving the teen a hug.

"With all the madness going on I barely see you anymore" she apologized softly.

"It's okay mama, Rin and Kohaku has been great keeping me busy"

She didn't miss the blush after saying Rin's name.

"Oh yes Rin" she said sweetly.

Shippo did not like that tone at all.

"How is my future daughter in law"

"MAMA" he yelled embarrassed.

"Oh come now Shippo, I'm not getting any younger. I want little half demon/mikos running around"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKES MOM I'M ONLY 15"

She was loving this. It was hilarious getting him all worked up about this.

"Besides" she heard him mumble.

"I think Kohaku likes her as well"

She could feel the hurt in his tone. She too knows that pain of having competitions in love, and losing.

"Oh Shippo" she whispered bringing him into her arms.

"I know it hurts, but you don't know if Rin even has those feelings for Kohaku and if by chance she does, you have to keep in mind that maybe she wasn't for you in the first place."

She lifted his chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"There are many beings in the world and there is always someone for everyone. If by chance Rin does not return your feelings, only means you're one step closer to your true love."

She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you understand Shippo"

"Yes mama" he sniffed before giving her bright smile.

"There's the face I love" she giggled.

"Now" she smirked "how about a little sparring, I've heard you've been getting weak" she joked

"Yeah right" and with that the two raced off into the forest.

* * *

 **Somewhere deep within the forest**

"It would seem Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kouga are very much infatuated with this human" a shadowy figure said looking through his mirror.

"But she is also the Shikon Miko, protector of the Jewel" another reasoned.

"It is of no matter. 2 great Lords battling it out for a mere human. Shikon Miko or not, she does not posses the qualities and strength of that of a demoness. . . we will not risk another fall like that of the Great Inu-Tashio" the last figure declared.

"And how are we to rectify this situation, you know as well as us, with theses two Lords, they care very little of what we think"

"We will watch and see . . when she chooses a mate that is when we strike, should we not like the outcome, the winning Lord will also be the loser"

And with that, the three figures covered the mirror and began discussing strategy.

' _We will see what you are capable of Miko Kagome'_

* * *

"Come on Shippo" Kagome yelled.

They spent the rest of the day together sparring while talking. That's how they liked their mother son time.

"It's getting late let's head back" she said.

"Alright mama" he agreed picking up his daggers.

"Thanks again for the daggers mama" he said sheathing them.

"No problem, just remember not to lose them, they're special" she warned motherly.

Those weren't just any pair of daggers. Those were infused with her miko magic. They are good for offense and defense.

"Don't worry mama, I don't even let Rin nor Kohaku touch them" he grinned.

"That's my baby, let's start heading back to the village"

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Who are our new friends and what do they plan on doing to Kagome ? And what did they mean when they mentioned the winning Lord ?


	13. Chapter 13: Ups and Downs

Each passing day, her decision came harder and harder. Each male was amazing in their own way and brought out different sides of her.

When she's with Kouga, she feels free and outgoing. With Kouga skies the limit. He truly is sweet and romantic and never fails in making her feel beautiful and wanted. She loves just how close his is with everyone in his clan and protects them to the death.

When she's with Sesshomaru, it's a whole other ball game. He brings out the intellectual side of her. She would find out little by little all of the responsibilities that she would be expected to take over should she become his mate. At first it was a little overwhelming, but it also helped her because she became a little more creative. She soon found herself enjoying these responsibilities and loved the thought of being helpful to her mate in times like this should he not be able to find a workable solution.

No matter how perfect they may seem, everyone has flaws.

With his reputation, in public Sesshomaru will always be that stoic demon who is known for his merciless killings and war lust. He will show her respect of course but will NEVER show just how much he loves her in public in fear of someone using her against him. That news was truly heart wrenching for her. With all the demonesses throwing themselves at him, can she live knowing there is too be a limit on their passion publicly. What if a demoness becomes bold and challenges the love the two share, can she take it knowing he could never admit the true extent of passion they share for one another.

Kagome doesn't know if she could handle that. She has already spent years chasing after a man who denied any feelings in public but would whisper sweet nothings to her in private. She remembered how that worked out.

Did she really want to put herslef through that pain again ?

Kouga was a different story. He will scream to the world at how much he loves her. He would make it clear to any and every one who she was and what she means. That feeling always felt refreshing to her, and it made her love him even more.

But like Sesshomaru, being with Kouga has its downs as well.

Can she handle the fact that when he's away, it is her duty to protect the pack and keep peace between clans. She believe she can handle it but does she want to ?

She already gave the last 5 years of her life away by protecting and the world from the Jewel and Naraku. Does she want to continue even if it just protection over a clan ?

Will there ever be time where she can just have to herself without feeling selfish ?

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Who do you think she will pick ? Will she pick either one or would she better off on her own a while longer ?

Lol I love the reviews I've been getting for this story whether it's praise or critics, please continue on letting me know how you feel about this story so far.

Til the next chapter ! ! !


	14. Chapter 14: Heart or Mind

_**Chapter 14:**_

' _I can't believe it's almost over'_ she thought calmly.

It was soon nearing the end of the courtship period and she will have to make her decision.

Should she follow her heart of her head.

If she follows her heart she would be happy but if she follows her head her heart will be safe.

"Kagome" she looked up and saw golden eyes looking down at her.

"Hello Inuyasha" she said averting her eyes back to the village.

They were both on top a hill that looked over the entire village. She loved it because it was quiet and peaceful.

"What are you thinking about" he asked sitting next to her.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking about" she sighed softly

"Did you atleast think about what I said" he asked seriously

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

It was a warm starless night in Inuyasha's forest as our young confused miko sat against the God tree.

"Hey Kagome" said girl looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha"

"I know you have feelings for both of them, and they're deep" he said sitting next to her.

"What do you care" she rolled her eyes. The two haven't been close since that fateful night.

"Look I know I messed up big time back then, and there is no excuse, but from what I see it worked out great for the both of us"

"AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT" she yelled furiously.

After that night, the two avoided each other at any cost and the subject was never brought up again so all the feelings she felt between than and now are starting to show, and right now was her breaking point.

"WHILE YOU'RE OFF WITH YOUR MATE HAVING A FAMILY I'M STUCK HERE WITH NO ONE MY FAMILY IS GONE I DON'T HAVE YOU AND NOW I'M SCARED I MAY NOT HAVE ANYONE BECAUSE I'M TOO AFRAID TO FOLLOW MY HEART BECAUSE NOTHING GOOD HAS EVER COME OUT OF THAT" by now she was panting and with tears streaming down her face.

She didn't want to be feel this way, especially now.

Her heart was racing and it was still broken and she feared it may never be completely fixed.

Inuyasha sat there calmly letting her get it out. He wasn't as stupid as others pegged him to be. He knew she was hurting but he also knew it wasn't a hundred percent his fault. And what he's about to say next may get him killed.

"Now you know how I felt for all those years"

He literally saw the last of her self control snap.

"Your heart says one thing but your mind is screaming for a safer choice, but when it comes to love it is never safe nor easy"

She became quiet and let out a dark laugh before looking him in the eyes.

What he saw scared the shit out of him but didn't show it.

It was her eyes. Her eyes were void of any and every emotion. There was nothing but darkness.

Figuratively and Literally.

"Oh and what would you know about love Inuyasha, you did nothing but lead me on for years only to throw me away in the end"

Her voice was cold but he still heard the hurt.

"And how the hell did I lead you on Kagome" he growled. He was tired of always being the bad guy "By protecting you, defending you, providing for you and keeping you safe because by your logic I suppose Miroku was also in love with you as well as Sango and the Old hag"

"HOW DARE YOU INUYASHA" she yelled as her body glowed a dark purple

"YOU ALWAYS CHASED OFF ANY SUITORS THAT CAME MY WAY MAKING IT SEEM AS IF YOU CARED" she yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DID CARE AND STILL DO KAGOME. NOT ONCE HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME WERE MUTUAL. AS FOR THE SUITORS, YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM SO I CHASED THEM OFF. I'M NOT AS DUMB AS YOU WANT ME TO BE. I KNEW YOU DIDN'T WANT HOBO NOR KOUGA BUT THEY STILL PERSISTED MAKING YOU STRESSED AND ANGRY SO YES I CHASED THEM OFF BECAUSE IF THEY COULDN'T RESPECT YOUR SPACE OR FEELINGS THAN THEY DAMN SURE WASN'T WORTH YOUR TIME AND HEART"

Right now he was just as pissed and angry. He hated how he was talking to her but damn it was for her own good and he wanted his friend back. He hated that they weren't talking anymore.

He sensed she was calming down and her glow disappeared and her eyes were back to normal.

"Than why didn't you tell me" she cried softly crumbling to her knees holding herself.

His eyes were softer and walked over to her holding her close to him.

"I did, but you wouldn't listen" he whispered "But I guess I should have been more clear"

All those times he left her for Kikyo.

All the arguments over their secret meetings and how she would catch them together.

It was obvious he didn't care in that way but her heart was taken and she didn't want to take it back from him.

When she thought about it, he was right. She saw a handsome guy who protected her countless times and being so young and dumb, she thought she loved him and that he loved her too.

She just didn't want to believe someone could love the dead more than her.

"Kagome, I do love you. You are my best friend, I would do anything for you because you have given me so much. You gave me life again, friends, taught me how to be selfless and compassionate"

He growled jokingly hearing her giggle at the last one.

"Ok so I'm still working on that one" he laughed softly.

She looked up and gave him a small smile before hugging him.

He hugged her back.

He missed this. He missed her. He missed their talks and fun.

It felt nice having it back.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered.

"I'm always here when you need me"

"Good" with that she pulled away "because I don't know what to do" she said softly becoming sad once more.

"Kagome, love is a lot of things but is never easy" he sighed "Love is patience, compromise, communication but most of all it's risky. You may get your heart broken in the process but if it's true love, then it will be repaired by the same person and he will do anything to keep it whole"

She couldn't believe who was talking to her but kept quiet.

"A lot of people would settle out of fear and go for the safer choice, but I don't want you to do that" he made her look at her.

His eyes were serious as he spoke.

"I want you to follow your heart and choose the risky road because it will be worth it in the end. You say your heart has done nothing but hurt you yet it is because of your big heart that you feel whole again. You found where you belong and a family among all of us. We care about you and love you. It is because of your heart that you have a son that looks up to you. Its because of your heart that any of us are where we are today. Believe it or not Kagome, it's because of your heart that made us who we are, you just have to follow it and listen carefully when it talks to you. If you follow your head, than yes you will be happy but there will be a void in your heart that can only be filled by one person"

"Thank you Inuyasha" she smiled hugging him "when did you get so wise and mushy" she joked.

"Oh shut up wench" his eyes got big when she pulled away.

"Sit boy. . . I told you stop caling me that" she laughed and ran off back to her hut with an angry hanyou behind her.

And like that, a piece of her heart was repaired.

It was whole again.

* * *

"I have" she smiled.

"And" he questioned.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day"


	15. Chapter 15:Enter Rin

"Wow Kagome Mama" she looked over and saw Rin coming in.

Right now she was getting ready as she waited for Kouga and Sesshomaru to arrive.

"You look amazing" she giggled making the older woman blush lightly.

Even till this day she could never take a compliment.

She wasn't the one to go all out. Kagome's style was more simplistic than most.

She wore a soft silk blue Kimono with a beautiful design of little white and red roses that started from her left shoulder where it begins to swirl down her back around the waist and ended at the bottom of the garment.

She wasn't much for makeup because she was proud of her natural beauty so she used limited help in that area.

Her beautiful hair was now in a braided halo style.

Simple yet effective.

"Oh thank you Rin" she smiled sitting down on her chair.

"How are you feeling mama" she asked nicely.

She first started calling her mama after Kagome saved her life during the battle with Naraku. It just slipped out accidently. Kagome said it was fine with her as long as Sesshomaru agreed as well.

Safe to say he did.

"A little nervous but confident in my choice"

"That's good mama"

She could tell that there was something on the girl's mind.

"What is it Rin, you know you can talk to me about anything" Kagome encouraged.

"Well" she began as her cheeks turned a light pink "I like this boy and I know he likes me but I found out that another friend likes me as well. I like him too but not as much as I like the first one. The first boy is opposite of me in many ways but I believe we compliment each other and I would be happier with him, but the second boy and I are very much alike, but I am afraid anything between us won't last as long, I feel as if the second choice might be a better choice because I'm afraid the first boy will soon get tired of me and want better. Someone more. . . like him in every way"

Kagome was a little shocked at the look in her eyes. She expected confused, sad, or something on that level, but what she saw was seriousness and determination.

Before Kagome could answer, there were two male voices calling for Rin outside.

Kohaku and Shippo.

"Wait Rin" she called seeing the girl making her way to the door.

She looked back with a smile and said "I'll be watching mama" and with that she left.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

What was that all about ?

Where was Rin getting at ?

Who is who from her description ?


	16. Chapter 16: Decision

Her family was all gathered along the top of the hill as the two demons stood under the tree.

They parted as Kagome came into vision giving her room to meet the two she will have to choose between.

She greeted both of them with a smile before speaking.

"If someone told me a few years back the love of my life would be between a Killing Perfection and a Carefree Spirited Wolf Demon I would have laughed till tears came from my eyes" she giggled making her friends chuckle and the two demons smirk.

"As you know there were two opinions I cherished deeply because I knew that they would make me think outside the box" she turned around to face the others.

"Shippo" she began "Obviously your opinion means the world to me because you're my son and I couldn't imagine being with someone who didn't get along with my baby" she smiled "but also there's the fact at how much you truly know me. There are things you know about me that no one, not even Sango nor Inuyasha knows. I value your opinion because though you are only 15, you older in wisdom and never fail in telling me what I need to know"

They all expected Sango but the name she called out next through everyone off course.

"Kikyo" she walked up giving the woman a hug before giving a friendly smile.

"It is no secret that we had bad blood in regards to a common goal and over the years it turned into hatred and anger. Even after the mating I still had anger and jealousy showing it's ugly head but didn't show it" she admitted "you guys are probably wondering why I chose her as someone to help me with this decision. . . well the answer is quite simple. . . she found yourself in the same situation"

"WHAT" Inuyasha growled before turning to his mate "Who the hell else was after you besides me"

"Inuyasha" she warned but he was not backing down. She gave a sigh knowing this was not going away.

"Onigumo" she whispered "we will speak of this later. You will not ruin this day for Kagome" she warned before he backed down not wanting to upset Kagome right after becoming close again.

"Though I didn't understand at first, I realized what you were trying to make me understand. Regardless of who I choose, there are little things about me I have to change but which one will I be able to cope with in the long run" she stepped away and looked towards she friends.

"But I kept a dark horse to myself, not even this person knew that I was relying on their opinion. . . Inuyasha"

She smiled at her hanyou friend.

"I knew that no matter what we were going through, in the end you were always there when I needed you most. Out of all the advice received, it was yours that made it clearer. Love is willing to take risks to assure your happiness."

She was now standing in front the two handsome demons.

"Kouga" she started "you have grown so much from the demon I once knew. You have grown stronger in both brawns and brains but your carefree nature remained and I love that about you. You are never scared to speak your mind, you are not embarrassed for your love of humans nor do you care that it is frown upon to many demons alike. With you, I will always know where I stand. The connection between us is truly undeniable. We are so much alike, but I don't know how I would feel knowing I would have to be the peacemaker amongst the wolf clans and the stress I would take having to protect an entire clan in your absence. After these last few years I just want to rest and rule over a home"

She saw the light dim a little in his eyes but confidence still remain.

"Sesshomaru" she spoke facing him "We have known each other for awhile now. True we weren't always friends but there was so much I found out about you. I love the fact that we can hold many conversations regardless of the topic. You make me think and challenge my mind to go places I never thought possible. I have to admit, though I understand your reasoning behind it, the fact we may have to keep our passion for one other secret from the public is very heartbreaking given my personality and original era where everyone flaunts there love and happiness"

Just like Kouga, he was a little on edge but remained hopeful.

"This is probably the biggest decision I have ever had to make in relations to myself. . . You both have wonderful qualities that I love and enjoy, but in the end, I have to pick the one whom I believe mutual love will remain in the long run" she took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I have chosen someone that I know for a fact that I will bump heads, argue, and I will challenge you because I am in no way submissive" she laughed "but I know that we will get through it no matter what"

She walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

She loves the way he holds her. So much love and desire.

No matter what, things always felt heated between the two.

It felt like a dreamy teenage love affair.

Exactly what she wanted.

". . . . Kouga"


	17. Chapter 17: New Journey Fresh Beginning

On the inside, Kouga was doing back flips. He couldn't believe what was happening. He finally won. He finally got the girl he's been wanting for so long now. Right now, he felt complete.

He was a strong Lord in need of an alpha female who will always be there and he has her in his arms.

But for some reason he couldn't help this nagging sensation in the back of his mind but pushed it back in favor of his current situation.

When they pulled apart, he could see something was wrong.

He didn't like the sadness in her eyes.

 _'Oh Kami no'_ he pleaded inwardly 'the Kami's couldn't be that cruel could they. . .'

"Kouga" she said sadly

 _'No No No'_ he chanted over and over in his head.

"Kouga these last 2 months has been nothing below amazing. What I said was true, I do love you but we are too much alike. Every moment together has felt like a wonderful teenage love affair, but. . . but I know that would never last. I want something long term and forever, and the fact that I'm in charge of keeping peace throughout all wolf clans is just too much. I may sound selfish but I want nothing more than stability in my life after all the constant fighting"

She watched painfully as the light in his eyes turned to hopelessness.

He gently grabbed her hand and softly placed her palm against his cheek.

"There is nothing I can do to change your mind" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Kouga but no"

He gently took her other hand and pulled her into him and gave her one last passionate kiss.

It was deep, loving, passionate, heated yet filled with so much sorrow.

She barely heard him whisper a sweet goodbye before leaving in his sand tornado.

She wiped the tear away and turned to her future mate.

"Sesshomaru" she smiled softly walking towards him.

"What I said was true. What Kouga and I had was what I wanted but not what I needed. I need stability in my life, a love that will never die and happiness at every corner. In all honesty I don't know how this will turn out in the end but if you accept me, I'm willing to give it a try"

"I wouldn't ask for anything less Kagome" and with that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The kiss held happiness, passion, and promises of many adventures to come.

"My mate" he whispered holding her close to him.

He felt something he has never felt before. He had an idea of what it was, and was grateful that it was Kagome who ignited it in him.

"Enough of this mushy crap" Inuyasha growled "I'm hungry lets go"

Kagome just laughed and the two followed behind of the others.

"Is it okay if we leave in morning" she asked sweetly.

She was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster and wanted to rest.

"Yes love, it is fine" she loved that smile.

That smile was special because ONLY she would see it. She didn't like the fact of hiding their love, but she knew she had nothing to worry about with Sesshomaru. He will show affection just not too much.

That's all she asks from him.

* * *

The gang were all in her hut around the fire pit laughing and enjoying each others company.

Sesshomaru sat in the corner against the wall with Kagome comfortably in his lap as she interacted with her friends.

"You mean to tell me that you actually had to think on who you wanted" Inuyasha growled

"Damn it Inuyasha. . . I chose you didn't I. . It's all in the past" Kikyo sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm a little concerned that my mate was in love with one of the biggest most evil demon to be born. . . other than the bastard anyway" he said pointing towards his brother.

He gave a painful yelp from being hit in back of head with a rock from the fire pit making everyone laugh.

"Anyway Inuyasha" Kikyo giggled "Onigumo wasn't evil, NARAKU was, he was just too desperate and gave his soul away but was overpowered, but as I was saying, in the end I picked the better choice" she said embracing her jealous mate.

"That's right" he grinned "I am the better choice" he gloated kissing his mate.

Soon everyone went their separate ways for the night as Shippo and Rin went to their own rooms leaving the adults to themselves.

Kagome was about to get up but was stopped when Sesshomaru lifted her and walked towards her room.

He gave her privacy to change and when he came back in, he knew this night would be a long one.

She looked so beautiful as the moonlight focused on her. She wore what he assumed was from her time.

It was a light blue silk thin strapped nightgown that stopped a little above the knee. Her hair was now in a single french braid that laid to the side draping over her shoulder. That light blush on her cheeks only added towards her innocence.

"T-There's plenty of room on t-the bed" she offered.

She's never been in bed with a man before.

With Inuyasha, the most they did was kiss before everything blew up in her face.

"Hnn" he went to remove his haori and shoes. He was just now wearing his bottoms.

He walked over and held her close.

He could feel her nervousness. He lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Do not be nervous Kagome" he whispered "I will do only what you want me to do when you are ready" he kissed her lips before laying the both of them in the bed with her in his arms.

Soon the two fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

"You better take care of her bastard" Inuyasha growled

"I am not you Inuyasha" he growled back making Inuyashas' eyes grow wide.

NEVER had he EVER said his name.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to clear the air.

He turned towards Kagome "I will be back shortly" and with that, he grabbed Inuyasha by the nape of the neck and dragged him into the words.

"It's about time" Kikyo laughed

"What do you mean" Kagome asked.

"I knew Sesshomaru never really hated his brother, if that was the case, Inuyasha would have been dead a long time ago"

That's one thing the two had in common. They were both observant

* * *

 _ **Inuyashas' Forest**_

He dropped Inuyasha on the ground effectively kicking him out of his trance.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA ASS HOLE" he yelled reaching for Tessaiga but Sesshomaru was faster as he held both of his brothers hands behind his back.

"You are going to be quiet and listen little brother" he growled "Now I know you do not remember because you were but a pup. There was a time we were close. We played and I protected you. I even helped Izazyio when I she was busy taking care of you, but we became distant when I came of age to train for the throne. You were kept away from because they thought you may be a hinderance. In my absence, the servants filled you with lies and hate towards me. Regardless of what you believe, I do not hate you nor have I ever did. By the time war had broken out, you wanted nothing to do with me. You and your mother were sent away for protection. When I heard what had happened, I followed fathers scent but it was too. He and your mother were gone, but I couldn't find you"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I searched the woods but you were long gone. When heard word of your presence it was when you were pinned to the tree"

By now, Sesshomaru released his hands but Inuyasha remained with his back towards him.

"The time in the cave was our next meeting. Your anger and hate grew into disgust at just looking at me. From that day on, I vowed to do something father was not able to do. Train you. I never wanted Tessaiga, but I knew you would protect it with your life so I used that to my advantage. With every encounter you became stronger. You even best me battle when taking my arm, but your training was not complete. You have brawns but little brain. You run aimlessly into battle and do not think before speaking. That palace was left for the both of us, when you decide to return is on you"

His voice became serious and firm "But know this Inuyasha, upon arrival, you will be trained in strategy and knowledge like this Sesshomaru"

And with that, he left leaving Inuyasha to gather his thoughts.

* * *

"How did he take it" Kagome asked as they flew through the skies towards the palace.

"It is hard to tell. He did not look at me once nor did he speak. . . we will have to wait and see" he smiled as she kissed his cheek in reassurance.

"He'll come around" she offered.

"Hnn" after another hour of flying, the two were now at the palaces' front doors.

As soon as they entered, their new journey began.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Literally

* * *

 **Deep within the words**

3 figures stared into the mirror as the couple returned.

"Let us begin gentlemen"

* * *

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Who are these people ?

How is Inuyasha taking the news ? ?

Why is Kagome the target ? ? ?

Could this be another evil like Naraku ? ? ?


End file.
